Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, wearable cameras, virtual reality devices (e.g., headsets), augmented reality devices (e.g., headsets), mixed reality devices (e.g., headsets), action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. The images may be processed, displayed, stored, and/or transmitted. The images may portray a scene including a landscape and/or objects, for example.
In some cases, it may be difficult to provide automatic functionality. For example, it may be difficult to provide automatic image capture and/or adjustment. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image capture may be beneficial.